Injured
by Lottie626
Summary: Rose and Scorpius take a trip into Muggle London but things take a turn for the worse when Scorpius is hit by a car. Read and Review please 3


**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own it, nor will I EVER own it.**

"Come on, Scorpius!" Rose said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along the street. For some unknown reason, Scorpius had agreed to visit Muggle London with Rose. They had been friends for quite some time now, 6 years to be exact. They were in their 7th year at Hogwarts and, although sometimes they fought, they were together all the time. They were Head Boy and Head Girl and so they both shared a common room, even though they weren't in the same house. It was the same as it had been for years, the Weasley was a Gryffindor, the Malfoy was a Slytherin.

"Why are we even here?" Scorpius asked, with a very monotone voice and his shoulders slumped. He really didn't want to be here – he hated muggles. He hated the way they lived and the things that they did. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for them, not being able to apparate or use magic of any sort – having to actually make an effort to get to places or do things in general. "Why can't we just go back to Diagon Alley?" He asked, lazily, pulling his hand out of her grasp. He liked Rose, yes, but she didn't half piss him off.

"Because I want to educate you! You're never going to pass the Muggle Studies exam if you don't know anything!" She said. She had no idea why he had chosen Muggle Studies, part of her hoped that he secretly didn't mind muggles, but the other part of her knew that it was because he thought it'd be easy. "And I know you don't know anything!" She laughed, taking hold of his hand again and pulling him along the busy street of muggles. "Now what's that?" She said, pointing to a car.

"That's a car. I'm not stupid." He said, rolling his eyes as it drove past. He stepped out into the road and said "and this is a road!" sarcastically, shrugging bluntly. "Believe it or not, I'm not entirely clueless." He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"We have roads in the wizard world too!" She said. "Come on, Scorp, you know I don't think you're stupid." She said.

"You sure act like you think I am." He moaned before suddenly _CRASH! _And scorpius was laying on the floor unconscious, his head bleeding.

"SCORPIUS!" Rose yelled, running out to him.

Scorpius awoke, not opening his eyes but he could hear whispering. He heard a high pitched beeping noise and opened his eyes slowly, noticing what looked like a nurse walking away and a familiar fiery red-headed girl sitting beside him. "SCORPIUS!" She cried, taking hold of his pale, cold hand and standing up, leaning over him. "Oh merlin, you're okay!" She said leaning down and hugging him. He winces at the pain that was caused by the pressure of her hug and she let go. "Oh, sorry..." She said.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" He said, looking around, taking in his surroundings before looking down at his hands, arms and bare chest that were all covered in cuts and bruises.

"I couldn't leave you." She said, tightening her grip on his hand. "You scared me!" She said. He could see her eyes welling up with tears and he shook his head and smirked.

"What actually happened?" He said, wiping a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek away with his thumb.

"You were hit. You were being all smug in the middle of the road and then out of no where a car came and then you were on the ground." Rose explained, hugging him gently, so that she didn't hurt him. She sat up and looked at him in the eyes before tracing her right index finger gently along the cut on his forehead that had been stitched up. "You know..." She said. "You died for about 30 seconds earlier." She explained. "It was horrible, I was looking through there." She said, pointing at a window to the room. It was then that he realised that they were in a Muggle hospital. "They came out and told me and I broke down in tears." She said, welling up again at the memory. "Then the doctor got called in because your heart started beating again." She explained.

At that moment he took her hand and squeezed it tight. "Thanks for staying here, Rose." He said with a genuine smile on his face. "You're a really great friend." He said. She looked down at her shoes, she looked a little... disappointed? She then looked back up and smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said. "I'd better go." She said, standing up and turning away before Scorpius pulled her back around.

"No..." He said. "Stay... please." He said, watching her sit down. He sat up and edged to the side slightly, wincing once again. He patted the bed beside him and she smiled, sitting down on his bed next to him. He pulled her down so she was laying beside him and he put his arms around her, holding her tight. "Thank you." He said, watching as she snuggled into his chest. She traced her finger carefully and gently over the stitches that covered his bare chest before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"I'm so happy you're safe." She said, holding him close.

_Two weeks later..._

Rose was patrolling the corridors alone on her Head Girl duties. Normally she would be with Scorpius right now but she hadn't seen him since she was asked the leave the hospital and she didn't visit after that because she had felt slightly... odd after her visit.

She walked up and down the corridor, being pushed around by younger students as they ran past her. She was quite the push-over, it was usually Scorpius that would tell at them and say _"No running you little brats!", _she would usually just stand there with him, trying to look the slightest bit strict. "Can you not-" She started as a group of second years ran past.

"Piss off, ginger!" They yelled back as they carried on running. Rose sighed and turned away from them, beginning to walk away when she heard someone.

"OI! She's head girl you brats!" A familiar voice yelled. "10 points from Hufflepuff!" He said bluntly. Rose turned back to see the bleach-blonde, pale boy with scars and bruises over his face. She smiled at him but he didn't return the smile, which caused a knot to form in her stomach. She approached him slowly and looked up into his eyes.

"Hi..." She said. He looked like his old self, his old, not caring, mean self – and Rose didn't like it. He didn't reply to her, he just held his hand out to the side of him, signalling for a group of 1st year ravenclaws to slow down. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know, let me think." He said sarcastically, and Rose was instantly regretting her decision to ask. "I got hit by a stupid muggle in a car in London before dying for 30 seconds and being stuck in a muggle hospital for two weeks while they tried and figure out why I was so determined for them to not throw away the broken "stick" that was by my bed. Which, by the way, was my wand!" He stated, with an annoyed tone. "And not only that, but the one person that I thought actually cared that I was in there didn't visit me ONCE after that day!" He moaned, flailing his arms around frantically.

"Scorpius, I-" Rose started before Scorpius interrupted her.

"No, Weasley." He said. "I can't be bothered with excuses, okay?" He said. "Filthy half-blood." She heard him mutter before her turned his back to her and walked away. She felt her throat dry up and she choked, trying to stop herself from crying.

"Scorpius!" She cried, chasing after him. "Don't you dare say I didn't care!" She stated, confidently. She wasn't going to let him get away from her. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" She screamed at him, frustrated. "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY THINK THAT I DIDN'T CARE! FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS ALL I'VE DONE IS THINK ABOUT YOU AND HOW YOU WERE!" She cried. "I COULDN'T GO TO SEE YOU! I WAS SCARED!" She said, wiping the tears that started falling down her cheeks. "When I left that day I..." She said, looking down at her feet. "I was scared because... I felt something." She said before noticing a familiar Slytherin running up behind Scorpius. Penelope.

"Scorpy!" She said, twisting him round and wrapping her arms around his neck before crashing his lips into his. "Where have you been all this time?" She asked in her annoyingly high pitched voice, flicking her hair out of her face. "And why are you covered in cuts and bruises?" She asked before turning around and raising her eyebrows at Rose. "Excuse me, Weasley, but this doesn't concern you." She said, waving her away.

Rose's shoulders slumped and she turned away from Scorpius and Penelope and walked away, not realising that Scorpius was staring at her as she walked away, feeling guilty.

Scorpius sat in the Head Girl and Head Boy common room alone in front of the fire. It wasn't big in there, actually it was quite small – but it was only for two people so it didn't really matter. He was trying to think about what had happened earlier. What had Rose felt? What was she going to say? Why hadn't she told anyone what had happened? And why the hell did Penelope think that she could just run over to him and kiss him? They weren't even dating, they hadn't been for a whole year!

"You could have told me you were back together." He heard someone say, so he turned around to see Rose standing in the doorway. "To save me the trouble of being embarrassed and rejected." She said, brushing past the sofa he was sitting on and sitting on the one opposite. "It's one thing acting like you think I didn't care, but to not even tell me that you and Penelope were together again is just... well it's just mean." She said, not looking at him. "...You can't tell me that day in the hospital didn't mean anything to you." She mumbled. He looked away from her, feeling guilty.

Of course he felt something, how could he not? How could he have just brushed past the fact that she made his stomach tie itself in knots when she laid down beside him in that hospital bed? How could he ignore the fact that he still remembered the peachy scent of her hair that day? How could he forget the shivers that shot through him as her head rested on his chest and her finger traced his stitches.

"We're not together." He said.

"Yeah, that's convincing." She said, looking into the fire. "Tell that to her while she sucks on your face." she said with a shrug. She waved her wand and it caused the fire to get bigger and warmer.

"I did tell her." He stated. "As soon as you left, I shoved her away, told her to get over me and get a life..." He said.

"Why?" She asked. "I mean... she's beautiful and as annoying as she is, she's intelligent." She said.

"Because believe it or not that day did mean something to me." He said. "Rose, you're my friend, you know that-" He started before being interrupted and hearing her say:

"A really great friend." He remembered that this was what he had said to her back in the hospital.

"No... you're more than that." He said. "But you know, that's the problem." He started. "I don't want anything to jeopardise that." He said. "I don't want what we have to be-" He said before being caught off guard as she crashed her lips into his. He hadn't even realised that she had got up off of her sofa and walked over to him. He stood up, picking her up and the same time and she ran her hands through his hair. He tightened his hold on her around her waist and fell down onto the sofa with her on top of him before breaking away and wincing at the pain he felt due to the pressure of her on top of him.

"Sorry!" She said, standing up and backing away. "Are you okay?" She said, looking concerned. Scorpius didn't reply, however. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on him before kissing her again. He smirked as he felt her kiss him back and broke away, looking her in the eyes.

"I may be injured," he started, "but I've still got my charm." He chuckled before being hit on the arm.


End file.
